Nightfall
by Spartan036
Summary: A traumatized Faunus and a traumatized human face their most deadliest threat again but this time with help. This mission isn't for justice nor peace, just cold hard vengeance. But can they complete the mission while facing their inner demons?


Captain Jaune Arc runs across the halls of the base as his team is slowly being mowed into four, its only him, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. It appears that their supplier has abandoned the whole nightfall facility and doomed the rest, they fire at the incoming cryptids. Nora fires her MK23 grenade launcher at a rhino which explodes in response while Ren kills two leapers with his dual P226 pistols, Pyrrha fires her MK14 at the horde of scouts that are crawling towards them and they explode in response. Every attempt to escape has failed even sending a distress signal and flare didn't even work, their on their own.

Jaune kills a scorpian right before it could shoot another venomous acid towards him.

"Guys, we have phantom-" The cyptid appears in front of him and slices him in half.

"No!" Nora cried as she fires her grenade launcher only for the alien to phase left and right while dodging the explosives, it lunges towards Nora and mauls her to death.

"Nora!" Pyrrha cried as Jaune grabs her by the shoulder.

"Their gone! We need to move!" The two run from the whole horde of cryptids, Jaune runs faster than her as Pyrrha trips. He turns around to see the down Pyrrha firing her pistol at them, he aims his gun at her.

"I never did like you..." He hissed in anger, Jaune fires it at the back of her head. He finds a nearby shelter and turns on the door and it shuts himself in. He slides against the wall, Jaune starts to laugh not in excitement but laughing to the poor bastards that is his team that were all killed.

"Survival of the fittest." He chuckled, outside of the room and in front of the window is doctor Samantha Cross. Jaune gets up.

"This is safety glass Cross, your followers would never break it. No vents here too." Jaune taunted.

"I'll deal with you later." Jaune leans against the wall and laughs at her.

"Not in a million years."

* * *

First person.

I look out there in the smoking ruins of Colorado and remember what had happened, we were a large team of national guardsman. Cardin and his cronies always picked on me for being a Faunus and being the military. When we met...The horde, it was something like it was from a horror movie. We couldn't believe it either, the whole town was being ripped apart by...aliens.

There's the doctor writing down his notes and my account of the point of contact incident...I see a smile that looks like he's holding back the urge to laugh.

"You think this is a joke?!" Dammit Velvet, you need to control yourself and being angry won't solve a thing nor bring them back.

"Ms Scarlatina, it is hard to believe that your account of 'aliens' is true."

"It IS true, you never read the eyewitness account!? Cardin and I were the only survivors until task force Beacon saved us!"

"Tell me how were you two holed up in the town hall?"

"We boarded up the whole place and we had a lot of ammo, the bullying turned into trust but our trust weren't enough to stop them...First was Sky then Russel and finally Dove."

"Have you ever tried-"

"You know what? This session is over." I lift myself up from the chair and walked away from that asshole, didn't need him anyway. I walk around the base as helicopters fly overhead, then I make my way to the memorial of the point of contact incident. On the large slab of rock is every name etched in it, it had Adam, Melanie, Junior, Roman and many others who were brave enough to join the extinction squads or were among the first responders to the attack. On the left is a smaller slab...For my team.

On the surface reads "In memory of team cardinal-1, we will never forget their sacrifice and bravery." Etched on the slab is Thrush, Bronzewing and Lark.

"Thought I might find you here." I turn around to see Cardin.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Look Velvet, I know what your going through but you can't just ponder on how would you have saved them." I don't respond.

"I'm worried about you Velvet, everyone is."

I turn around in anger.

"And what do you want me to do huh? Take my meds? This is something that I need to deal with alone! Their dead because of me!"

"Me too! And till this day I'm still haunted" I look down in anger, I feel two arms around me. Dammit, I'm crying again...I swore to myself I would never cry.

* * *

Flashback

The crater burns a large hole in the outer parts of the town, national guardsman have been deployed to the area. In the humvee is corporal Velvet Scarlatina in the passenger seat, Lt Cardin Winchester is driving while Russel is in the back with Sky and Dove is manning the browning MG on the top. The ODIN strikes having been causing a stir and martial law has been declared.

"So what's with this rumor about aliens?" Russel asks.

"I don't know where that came from but that sounds like bullcrap to me." Velvet adjusts her helmet while Cardin turns on some music but suddenly the radio goes off.

"This is captain Roman Torchwick! We under attack by unknown hostiles! Shit, get a turret there now!" The team looks at each other.

"This Lt Winchester, where is your designate?" Cardin asks.

"Thank God! Were-" A soldier gets out of the bushes and the humvee almost hits him, more soldiers come out of the woods and one of them is firing at something. The team gets out of the humvee.

"Look, you might call us crazy but were under attack by-Leaper!" Roman yelled, a large cryptid jumps towards the team and charges towards them but is gunned down quickly.

"Aliens?!" Russel panicked.

"Yes, we need to head to town ASAP." The radio goes off again to hear the cries of help.

"This is Mako-1 actual, we are under attack by unknown hostiles! All forces return to the town now!" Velvet's eyes turn wide at it.

"You heard him, Dove get on the gun while Sky drives. Velvet your with me and Russel." The group quickly run towards the town as explosions are heard. When they got there, the place is a mess. Dead bodies of civilians were everywhere along with soldiers trying to fight off the horde with turrets and many other assortments but the creatures just keep coming. The humvee runs over a cryptid while Dove fires the machine gun.

The group fires at the horde of monsters, Cardin shoots one in the face as it was lunging towards him while Russel fires his panzerfaust at a large armored one. The soldiers are getting cut down with haste.

Roman kills two with his M16 assault rifle.

"Everyone, fall back to-" He is impaled by a scorpian.

"Dove forget the humvee, we need to fall back to town hall! All surviving units fall back, there's too many of them!" The group runs towards town hall, most of the soldiers are dead and the team still remains. The close the doors and board the windows.

"Sir, someone just sent out a distress Beacon." Russel advised as he looks his computer.

"Its gonna take a long time till they get here...But its a good thing that town hall hides munitions and other equipment." The cryptids begin to break the glass as they get ready.

"So what do we do?" Velvet asks.

"Survive." Cardin replied.

* * *

The fighting was brutal, they used a lot of bullets at the creatures. Bonds were forged as Cardin began to care about the only Faunus in their team along with the rest but their bond wasn't enough. Sky was impaled by a scorpian, Dove and Russel were killed by a rhino. It was only Velvet and Cardin left as more are coming towards them, Velvet fires her M27 IAR while Cardin mows down a large horde with his LSAT. It runs out of ammo and switches to his L115.

"Its been an honor sir!" More break in from the back.

"You too!" The aim their guns but creatures are gunned down by something else.

"Is anyone alive in there?" Asked the female voice, they head towards the window and see four female soldiers outside.

"Yeah, its just the two of us." They get out of town hall.

"Alright, there's a helicopter waiting for you in the outskirts." The two look at each other.

"I'm sorry but were joining."

"What?"

"You heard us, were going to avenge our teammates." Velvet continued.


End file.
